Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- Highlights '- Shiny Starters' '- Lv 1 Shiny Lapras' '- Lv 100 Shiny Lapras' '- Lv 1 Shiny Eevee' '- Lv 1 Shiny Mewtwo' '- Lv 40 Shiny Mew' '- Lv 41 Shiny Raikou' '- Lv 60 Shadow Entei' *For a good offer, I can train pokemon up to a desired level, evolve, and / or teach moves. Recent Changes! '- '''Pokemon added today: Shiny Squirtle (x2), Shiny Ekans, Shiny Raichu, Shiny Vulpix, Shiny Ninetales, Shiny Zubat, Shiny Primeape (x2), Shiny Machamp, Shiny Victreebel, Shiny Slowpoke, Shiny Magneton, Shiny Marowak, Shiny Weezing, Shiny Lapras, Shiny Horsea, Shadow Paras, Shadow Snorlax (Oh my what an update...) - List fully updated again on August 22 'Shiny For Trade: *Charmander (Lv 1) TradeID (15031edd22d083) *Charizard (Lv 41) TradeID (TradeID (1503426b5b6411)) *Squirtle (Lv 5) TradeID (1502f330b5fa7b) *Squirtle (Lv 5) TradeID (15034478d2e414) *Squirtle (Lv 5) TradeID (150344962b6c6d) *Blastoise (Lv 100) TradeID (15030fde4ab60c) *Pidgey (Lv 19) TradeID (15034272a51b79) *Ekans (Lv 38) TradeID (15034635167b92) *Raichu (Lv 81) TradeID (150347bc078bfa) *Vulpix (Lv 80) TradeID (150347bcdd27ee) *Ninetales (Lv 45) TradeID (150347bd6e0d87) *Zubat (Lv 9) TradeID (150347be9345ad) *Golbat (Lv 70) TradeID (14ffb4fe4d2cc4) *Gloom (Lv 68) TradeID (1503463f6d25dd) *Parasect (Lv 86) TradeID (1500b431547bbc) *Venonat (Lv 65) TradeID (15034637835a9b) *Primeape (Lv 28) TradeID (15034639a03a76) *Primeape (Lv 28) TradeID (150347ccb39623) *Machamp (Lv 80) TradeID (150347bf8789d7) *Bellsprout (Lv 21) TradeID (15012b5872110f) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Victreebel (Lv 37) TradeID (1503463ab9be83) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 9) TradeID (14ff8af7189350) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Geodude (Lv 24) TradeID (15006cd6c2e4af) *Slowpoke (Lv 81) TradeID (1503328278bbb7) *Slowpoke (Lv 83) TradeID (1503464041c650) *Magneton (Lv 82) TradeID (150347c12e0ef9) *Marowak (Lv 86) TradeID (1502849bfca645) *Marowak (Lv 86) TradeID (150347c7b71d1b) *Weezing (Lv 81) TradeID (1503449babe7e2) *Rhydon (Lv 89) TradeID (150332838c4816) *Horsea (Lv 65) TradeID (150347ca3a12a0) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fcb66e55b91f) *Goldeen (Lv 88) TradeID (14fd11b9d3b9e9) *Starmie (Lv 81) TradeID (14fc324bda04e6) *Starmie (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8b2bdc5668) *Lapras (Lv 1) TradeID (150275044d2621) *Lapras (Lv 100) TradeID (150344a1e2041d) *Ditto (Lv 74) TradeID (14ff4927893ff6) *Eevee (Lv 1) TradeID (15032b68835b1b) *Mewtwo (Lv 1) TradeID (15030186b4637a) *Mew (Lv 40) TradeID (150296bec33af6) *Riakou (Lv 41) TradeID (150306067eed0b) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea3bce6be) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea4f03dd3) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b5f460ed9) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b61d72f67) '''Shadow For Trade: *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (150274ec0c2a3e) *Paras (Lv 1) TradeID (15034daed9c5fb) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802343ab93) *Onix (Lv 1) TradeID (150233bb528f86) *Krabby (Lv 1) TradeID (1501049522272d) *Snorlax (Lv 1) TradeID (15034db0b45fd6) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f8483b2f2637) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f84839abbeec) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b4e963ef7) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b58b7cf84) Regular For Trade: *Some Mewtwo *More mew than I'm going to bother with. Most are Lv 1, two hacked Lv 100's, some random levels between *Couple of Electabuzz *If you're interested in either above, just let me know. Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. 'Shiny (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Anything interesting '''Shadow (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Victini *Somewhat looking for two Shadow Eevee for Johto *Anything interesting I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one as long as it's fair, just remember to use common sense when offering. _____________________________________________________________________ Completed trades deleted to save space! ______________________________________________________________________ Hey, I recently aqquired a Shadow Ditto. Want it? -PaxR00 *Er, no more Eevee? Ok, kinda would be nice if you mentioned something. But umm... depends on what you're asking for it, as always, lol. Either/Both? *Sure, I could trade for both. What are you interested in? Hmm. Dunno. Sorry. What will you give? *Hmm... Would you be interested in a Shiny Marowak, Shiny Weezing, and Shiny Kabuto? *Need to update the list again, but too lazy xp* Hmm I Would prefer un evelved. What answer did you give for the shiny did you geta entei? Oh yeah roxas wants his Shiny gyrados back *Done. I had given him the code earlier for it, but I guess he had forgotten. *As for the trade, I'm taking a break from here. The chat has just made me not even want to bother with ANYONE in the pokemon fandom, especially PTD, for awhile. Any trading I do from now on will just be on the TC. Sorry. I might start this up again a little after PTD2 or something, but as of right now, it's highly doubtful. I've felt that same exact same way for awhile now too, I think trading there is a lot more effective on the trade center. But I hope I wasn't one of the people that made you feel this way and I'm sorry to see you go. I'll see you around though. - Braves